unshowmasplfandomcom_es-20200214-history
A Travel to the 2150 Earth
A Travel To The 2150 Earth, Un Viaje a la Dimensión 2150 en L.A, Un Viaje al Mundo Zombie en España, es el Primer Crossover Halloween de la serie. 'Sinopsis' Cuando uno nuevo y terrible villano decide acabar con todos las dimensiones a través de Zombies, Fantasmas y Monstruos, este va a la Tierra de NSUSIDAB del Futuro donde todos los Defensores y demás héroes se encontraban muertos junto un mundo a punto de ser destruido por causas desconocidas por lo que deciden viajar a la tierra 2150 (Dimensión de NSUSIDAB Zombificada) y se encuentran con algunos de los Defensores y otros héroes Zombificados (Mario,Finn,Spider Man, Manuel, Link, Iron Man, Ant Man, Coronel América (Llamado de ese modo en esa dimensión para conectar con su nombre en Marvel Zombies) y Mega Man), Por lo que los Defensores reclutan todos los aliados posibles pero los gobiernos solo les dan 3 días para acabar con la plaga si no lo hacen destruirían el mundo. 'Historia' thumb|right|335 px' Se ve el intro normal, pero, con esta música ' (Intro de 5ta Temporada). Y luego inicia la Recapitulación: thumb|right|335 px ''Recapitulación: 'Narrador: En Epísodios anteriores de NSUSDAB....' 'Manuel: La Verdadera Identidad del Infinity Murder es...' 'Visión: Tenemos la Gema del Alma, Infinity Murder tiene la del Poder' 'Megaman: Hay que Buscar las Otras Gemas' 'Hallo Mal: Hora de Regresar a mi Trono.' Trama ' ' ''El epísodio inicia en una sala negra y se ve a Hallo-Mal sentando en un trono Subordinado: Señor El Subordinado se pone de rodillas Hallo-Mal: ¿Qué? Subordinado: Mephiles ha sido derrotado Hallo-Mal se para de su trono Hallo-Mal: ¿Mephiles? !Puse todo mi empeño en hacerlo mas fuerte, esa escoría! Se ve al Subordinado temblar Hallo-Mal: Si quieres que algo salga bien, tienes que hacerlo por ti mismo Subordinado: ¿¿Qué hara? Hallo-Mal: Iremos al Universo 416 Subordinado: La tierra de los... Hallo-Mal: Si, Los "Defensores" Se ve la pantalla se congela y aparece el logo de la serie Una Producción de Aidapeviva... Un Show Más PL. Wiki.. Manuel2013... Se ve el logo del epísodio y aparece el Screamer de Pumpkin Head (Esta en mi canal de youtube, me llamo Manuel ???) De vuelta con Hallo-Mal Subordinado: Señor, Esos idiotas lo venceran muy rápido. Uno de ellos tienen una transformación en la que se prende en fuego y,y,y es muy poderosa Hallo-Mal: ¿Crees que Soy Idiota?. Ya tome medidas Subordinado: Ehhhh??? Hallo-Mal empieza a gritar y un aurora morada lo cubre Subordinado:Arghhhh Se tapa la Cara Se ve a una persona muy delgada, con el cuerpo cafe y una cabeza de Calabaza Subordinado:Señor... Hallo-Mal: Ahora soy Pumpkin Head!!! Pumpkin Head se empieza a reír Aparece las siguientes letras: Años 2016, Cuartel de los Defensores Se ve un rastro azul Sonic: Jajaja Luego un Rayo Rojo se estrella contra el suelo Sonic: Your too Slow Sonic se ríe Visión: idiota, Sonic: Ehhh??? Sonic ve hacia atrás y ve el puño de Manuel Manuel:Surrise #$#&/% Fu$($& Sonic sale volando y se estrella contra una pared Llega Larry Koopa Larry: Muy Bien, Amigos. Termino el entrenamiento de Hoy Los 3 salen del cuartel Se ve a Ludwig en un sillón con un bote de palomitas y pasa un rastro azul y se las quita Ludwig: Mal"#&/ Sonic!!! Sonic: No te enojes, Ludwig Pasa un rastro azul y Ludwig tiene sus palomitas de vuelta, También aparece Sonic sentado en el sillón Se abre una puerta y llega el Dr. Mario con Falco y Kirby Luego Megaman y Link Jóven entran Link J: ¿Quién Patrullara Hoy? Dr. Mario saca una lista y se ve como la ojea Dr. Mario: New y Bomberfun Fantasmín: Sí. Alguien Tiene una Idea Spiderman se asoma Spiderman: Practicando su lema por si encuentran un villano Las luces del Cuartel se apagan Manuel: No otra vez, Con su imitación bárata del Team Rocket Bomberfun: Preparense para los problemas New: Y mas vale que teman Bomberfun: Para proteger al mundo de la devastación New: Y unir a los pueblos en nuestra nación Bomberfun: ´Para denunciar los males de la Verdad y el Amor New: Para extender nuestro reino hacia las estrellas Bomberfun: !Bomberfun¡ New:¡New! Bomberfun: New y Bomberfun viajando a la velocidad de la luz Bomberfun (Con máscara de Gato): Meowth, Así es Se ve atodos con cara de penosos Se ven ls letras Año: Unknow Lugar: Unknow Se ve al Capitán América en un portal morado y amarillo cayendo y finalmente cae al suelo y se ve Fuego a su al rededor Cap: ¿Dondé estoy? El Capitán empieza a caminar y pisa un periódico Cap: Eh? Ve un periódico y este dice: "The Defenders are Defeated by the Infinity Murder" Capitán: ¿Cómo? ¿Quién es ese tal "Infinity Murder"? Se escuchan voces El Cap se esconde en las ruinas de un edificio y ve a Pumpkin Head y a soldados oscuras con ojos rojos de forma humana siguiendole Pumpkin Head: Diantres!!!, No hay nada el tiempo 2017 de la tierra "416" Cap: Estoy en el 2017 (Voz baja) Pumpkin Head levanta un edificio y solo encuentra la máscara de Spiderman junto a la espada de Link Jóven El Cap levanta su pie y ve la Máscara de Lloyd Soldado: Señor, encontre algo Un soldado llega con el casco de Iron-Man infuncional Pumpkin H: Bah!, Esto no me sirve Patea el casco de Iron-Man y este choca con el cinturon de Mallow Pumpkin Head: Nada de sangre pura, toda la sangre se ha coagulado y por lo tanto, me es inservible. Soldado: Señor, recuerde el Plan B Pumpkin Head: Es cierto!!! Pumpkin Head abre un Portal, todos sus soldados lo cruzan Pumpkin H: Le dejare un regalito a esta misera tierra Pumpkin Head pone una bola de energía naranja, acto seguido Pumpkin Head cruza el portal y la bola de energía explota Cap: No!!!! Se ve al Capitán siendo alcanzado or la explosión pero es absorbido por un agujero de Gusano De vuelta con los Defensores: Se ve a Ludwig experimentado y Peter entra al Laboratorio Peter: ¿Qué experimentas? Ludwig:Bien, ¿Recuerdas con el Finn que nos cruzamos hace 1 año? Peter: Sí, ¿Por qué? Ludwig: Bien, ese Finn me llamó y me conto que: "Una Invasión Zombie Venía a Nuestra Dimensión" Peter: Hmmm, Yo estuve en una muy pequeña invasión zombie que hubo hace 3 años (Se ven Flashbacks de Zombies!!!! Peter: Dudo que sea tan grande... Ludwig: Eso es lo que espero, ya tenemos suficiente con Infinity Murder Se ve a Manuel reflexionando sentado en una cama Manuel: No Lo Puedo Creer... Manuel golpea contra su cama y se ve como una lagrima cae Manuel: Tendré que hacer lo que siempre temí hacer... (Inicia Flashback) Se ve a un Toad Morado (muy pequeño) y a un Toad Azul (muy pequeño) con lentes jugando (Fin del Flashback) Manuel:Arghh,M... Peter interrumpe Peter: Manuel es importante que veas esto Peter va con Manuel a la sala y ve a todos los Defensores sentados y al Capitán América sentado en un sillón. Manuel:!!! Peter: Sí.... La Pantalla se pone negra y aparece: "30 Minutos Después" Manuel: Bien, Entonces en algun punto de la historia muy cercano Infinity Murder nos derrotara Capitán: Sí... Manuel: Maldición Mega Man: Debemos prepararnos para ese punto de la historia Ludwig: Recibí una llamada de uno de los otros Finn Link J: Ese maldito traidor de Finn!!! Flashback Se ve a Link y a Finn preparados para luchar el uno contra el otro. Link: ¡Maldito! Fin del Flashback Ludwig: El muy loco dice que: "Viene una Horda de Zombies a Nuestra Dimensión" Año: 2016 Tierra "2150" Se ve a Pumpkin Head encima de un edificio con todos sus aliados Pumpkin Head: Controle a estos Zombies basura!!! Pumpkin Head les dispara a todos los zombies dejandolos inconscientes y luego les pone un collar de metal Soldado N.1: ¿Ya empezaremos Señor? Pumpkin Head: Ya es hora de empezar 9Se ve el Cuartel de los Defensores Manuel: ¡Que Loco! Se escuchan gritos Capitán: Debemos ir a ver Spiderman se le acerca al Capitán y le da su escudo Capitán: Gracias, Hijothumb|Manuel Zombie Los Defensores salen y se encuentran la ciudad en llamas con edificios derrumbados y a Gente sin brazos o piernas Un hombre se le arrastra a la pierna de Spider-Man Hombre: ¡Porque Spiderman! El Hombre Muere ???: AYUDAAAAA!!!!!!!! Spiderman: Voy!!! Spiderman va corriendo y entra a un callejón donde golpea a una sombra negra Spiderman: Alto ahí La sombra se voltea revelando ser su yo Zombie El niño huye Spiderman: ¿Es Un Truco? Se ve una gran onda explosiva Manuel: Arghhh Se ve a Manuel disparando bolas de energía a su yo Zombie Se vve al Capitán caído y luego un rastro azul gelatinoso Coronel América: Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!! Se ve a Quikcislver Zombie corriendo Capitán: Pietro, Ten Cuidado!!! Se ve como Quicksilver Zombie intenta morder a este, pero, un rayo rojo destruye la mano del Quicsilver Zombie Se ve como Falco es atravezado por una flecha Link J: No!!! Falco cae al suelo con los ojos en blanco New: Diablos!!! Se ve a Lin Joven Zombie con su arco Manuel: Falco!!! Se ve a Manuel caído frente a su versión zombie Manuel Z: Adios!!! Se ve como su versión zombie le dispara una gran bola de fuego Manuel: No puedo pararme, ya no tengo energía Link Adulto: MANUEL, TU NO PUEDES MORIR!!!! Manuel: Ya no tengo energía.. Link Adulto se atravieza haciendo que la bola de fuego impacté con el Manuel: Link!!! Se ve como Sonic corriendo, pero, Quicksilver Zombie lo golpea fuertemente en el estómago matandolo Ludwig: Sonic!!! Vision: Son muy fuertes, nos estan matando Se que a Kirby en su estrella huyendo de soldados de Pumpkin Head Kirby: Huooooh!!! Se ve como todos los soldados explotan por unos misiles Iron Man: Ya llegué!!! Spider Man: ¡Mejor tarde que nunca! Iron Man voltea a ver a Spiderman Iron man: Sigo sin olvidar esos puñetazos Spiderman: Jejeje Ironman Z derriva a su contraparte Iron Man: Diablos, Iron man golpea su yo Zombie en el estómago, luego con un Uni-Rayo le hace un ollo en su estómago iron Man Z: Guaaaa!!!!! Iron man Z le da un golpe a Iron Man en su pecho atravezandolo Ludwig: No podremos, nos van a vencer ??Eso es cierto, por eso trajé refuerzos Se ve a los Mario Brothers, Ant-Man, Finn, Jake, Mallow, SMG4, los NInjas, Toad, Yoshi y Lucas Ludwig: Bien, entonces ayuden Se ve como Ant Man se hace pequeño y derriva un edificio sobre los soldados de Pumpkin Head Toad se monta en Yoshi y este empieza a correr, mientras derrivan soldados de Pumpkin Head Mega Man: No tenemos oportunidad Se ve a Lucas esconderse Mega Man corre mientras les dispara a su versión zombie Mega Man Zombie le dispara una sierra su otro yo atravezandolo Se ve una bola de fuego de una magnitud gigante acaba con Lucas, Cole, Zane, Toad, Yoshi, Finn, Luigi, un Toad Verde con lentes,SMG4 y Dr. Mario Manuel: No!!! Manuel toma una bata de laboratorio Manuel golpea al suelo, rompiendolo ???: Esplendido!!! Se ve a un hombre de con ropas verdes rasgadas, manos y pies de ramas, junto con una cabeza de calabaza ???: Yo soy Pumpkin Head... Manuel: ¡Tu, maldito! Manuel se transforma en Fire Form e intenta golpear a Pumpkin Head fallando, Después Pumpkin Head lo golpea fuertemente hacienndo a Manuel caer contra un edificio derrunvandoló Mario: Manuel!! Mario salta y golpea a Pumpkin Head, pero, este agarra a Mario de la cabeza y lo golpea varias veces hasta matarlo Pumpkin head:Eres inútil Link le dispara flechas Se ve a Manuel en forma Super volando contra Pumpkin Head Manuel: la ira por mis amigos me ha dejado hacerme con la transformación Super Manuel S golpea en el estómago a Pumpkin Head, luego le hace explotar ambos brazos Manuel: Link, Regresa en el tiempo y evita nuestra muerte Se ve que Link saca su Ocarina y empieza a tocar la canción del Tiempo Manuel: Adiós Link y suerte Se ve que Pumpkin Head golpea fuertemente la cara de Super Manuel Se ve una flecha en rumo hacia Falco, pero, Link lo salva con su hookshot Link J: Aquí empieza la masacre (En voz baja) Link J: Hay que manternos unidos Se ve a los heroes Zombies Manuel: Defensores, Luchemos!!! Se veque un rastro azul gelatinoso se lleva a Link Link y Quicksilver: Combo de Flechas Super Veloz!!! Se ven muchas flechas salir de un tornado azul, que atraviezan a todos los heroes Zombies Manuel Zombie: A nosotros eso no nos hace daño!! Manuel: Bahhh!!!! Spiderman: Mi sentido arácnido ???: Adiós, Idiotas (Pumpkin Head tiene una bola de Energía Narnja con la Cara de una Calabaza con la capacidad de Deestruir la Tierra) Pumpkn Head: Jajaja Manuel: Defensores, ¡Preparensé! (Pumpkin Head les Lanza la Bola de Energía) (Manuel se transforma en Fire Form, luego salta y ataca a Pumpkin Head, sin embargo, falla y Pumpkin Head lo golpea lo cual lo hace caer al suelo, pero, una Sombra rápida y Misteriosa lo salva) Sombra Misteriosa: Manuel, ¿Estas Bien? Manuel: Si, Lloyd Lloyd: Bien, Mario se esta encargando de la Bola de Energía (Mario patea la Bola de Energía de Pumpkin Head regresandosela) Pumpkin Head: Ya fue suficiente juego, vamonos (En el Cielo aparece un agujero que absorbe a Pumpkin Head y a las Versiones Zombies de los Heroes) Mario: Se escaparón (3 Horas Después) Se ve a Los Heroes en la ONU) Mario: Es por eso que solícitamos su ayuda Presidente de E.U.A: No podemos darles tanta confianza, después, de su Jueguito (NSUSDAB: Civil War) Manuel: Esta Vez es Distinto Rey de Japón: Yo confio en ellos Manuel: Bien, estaremos bien solamente con el apoyo de Japon, Gracias : Bay Oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo Manuel: No, Bay todavia no es Hora de conocer al Creador de Tokyo Ghoul Bay: Nooo Bomberfun: ¿Seguro, Mario? Presidente de E.U.A: Cambiamos de Opinion, solo tiene 3 días para Remediar esto si no lo logran destruiremos el Mundo. (Una mano Blanca atraviesa la Puerta) New: No podemos dejarlos aquí sin Protección Manuel: Conozco a los adecuados (30 Minutos Después) (Un Helicóptero llega con Malliow, Luigi, Finn, Jake, Mordecai, Musculoso, Jay, Zane, Cole, Toad, Yoshi y SMG4) Mario: Ustedes cuidaran la ONU mientras nosotros estamos fuera, Mallow con Nosotros. Finn: Bien! Manuel: Defensores, Vamonos (En la puerta estan Vision y Ant-Man, Escenario: Amanacer) Vision: Venimos a ayudar Mario: Bien, Vamos (Los Defensores caminan un poco y se encuentran con Varios Zombies) Ludwig: No se fueron sin antes dejar un regalito Falco: Son las 4 de la Mañana Capitan: La Justicia no Descansa mi Amigo Emplumado Kirby: ITA EYYY!!!! (Los Defensores empiezan a Eliminar Zombies de una Manera muy Fácil) (Música de Fondo: thumb|right|335 px Bay: Ja, Nuestros niveles de Poder han Crecído mucho Lloyd: Si, He estado aprendiendo a calcular los Poderes, los nuestros ya llegan a los Millones Mario: No Importa (Lelgan Zombies musculosos con Armaduras, pero, son vencidos facilmente por Bay y Ant-Man) Ant-Man: Vamos (Dr. Mario les lanza Lásers desde sus Guantes) (Sonic golpea a los Zombies mientras corre) Ludwig: Vamos, Amigos. ¡No Tienen Oportunidad Contra Nosotros! (Mario les lanza bolas de Fuego a los Zombies quemandolos) Lloyd: Ahhhh (Lloyd crea una Bola de Energía Verde que Elimina a los Zombies) Megaman: Bien, Hay que encontrar a Pumpkin Head (1 Día y Mediodía Después, 1.5 de Día) (Los Defensores estan sentados en las Montañas comiendo) Mallow: No lo Hemos encontrado. (Del Cielo baja un Hombre Musculoso de piel Verde y con una Pequeña Cabeza de Calabaza) Mallow: ¿Es Pumpkin Head? Mario: Probablemente sea unos de sus Soldados. Soldado de P.H: Exacto (Lloyd saca un Calculadora) Lloyd: Su Nivel de Poder es un mas Grande que el de Manuel Mario: Bien, Quedense atrás. (Mario y Lloyd se Preparan a Luchar) (Mario y Lloyd corren hacia el, pero, este desaparece y luego aparece detrás del el) (Música de Batalla: thumb|right|335 px Soldado de P.H: Aquí Idiotas!!! (El Soldado de Pumpkin Head aparece detrás de ellos y los Golpea en la espalda) Manuel Tengo una Idea (Manuel se Transforma en Fire Form y golpea en la Cara al Soldado) Lloyd: Bien, Nosotros 3 contra ese tipo (Del Suelo brotan varios enanos con Cabeza de Calabaza) Soldado de P.H: Minis Pumpkins ataquen mientras yo me Hago cargo de estos 3 estupidos (Los Mini Pumpkins atacan al Resto de los Heroes iniciando una Batalla Favorable para los Mini Pumpkin F.F Manuel: Hay que acabar con el Principal Problema. (El Soldado mantiene una Batalla justa con los 3 al Mismo Tiempo Mario: Diablos, Nos Vencerá Lloyd: No si yo lo evito (Un Mini Pumpkin patea fuertemente a Ludwig en el estómago) (Lloyd atraviesa el Pecho del Soldado de Pumpkin Head) Soldado: Grrr (Los Mini Pumpkins se enojan y salta contra Lloyd, pero, este les lanza fuego y rayos desde sus manos lo cual los elimina) Soldado: Nunca veneceras a un Pumpkin como yo atravesandole el Pecho Lloyd: ¿Qué Tal Así? (Lloyd le lanza un Rayo al Soldado haciendolo explotar y le cae Pulpa a a Todos) Larry: Bah, Calabaza (Se ven Fuegos Artificales en Forma de Calabaza y se escucha la Voz de Pumpkin Head) Fuego Artificial de Pumpkin Head: Defensores, Los Estaré Esperando, pero, recuerden que solo les queda un Día con 8 Horas Lloyd: Estuvimos luchando 4 Horas!!! Manuel: Figurativamente, en la Vida Real no fue ni 5 Minutos. New: Y que esperamos??? (3 Horas Después los Defensores estan en su Campamento, Hora: 19:00) Mario: Ya anochecio, Hay que Dormir (Algunos de los Heroes se Duermen) Lloyd: Bien, Creo que será Dificil Mario: Lloyd, Duerme guarda tus energías para Mañana. (Manuel esta en la entrada de una Cueva) Manuel: El Soldado tenía tachado este Lugar, debe de Haber un Objeto Interesante Link J.: No planeabas ir sin mí. ¿Cierto? (Link Joven se pone junto a Manuel y ambos entran a la Cueva) Link Joven: Yo soy Bueno con esto de las Mazmorras Manuel: 1 Minuto.... (Ambos ven hacia Arriba y ven que el Techo se empieza a derrumbar, por lo que corren) Link Joven: Más Rápido!!!! (Manuel y Link llegan a una sala donde ven un cofre en el fondo) Link Joven: Dejamé ver (Link Joven patea el Cofre y sale un Libro) (Aparece el Texto: "Has Conseguido un Libro que al parecer Pumpkin Head trataba de esconder") Manuel: Sujetate, Link (Link se sujeta de Manuel) (Manuel alza su puño y luego salta atravesando el Techo) Manuel: Voy a ver este Libro. (Manuel ve el Libro y empieza a leer) Manuel: "El Poder de 5 Sangre Provenientes de 5 Corazones Puros Puros Iluminará el Corazon con el poder de los 4 Elementos (Fuego, Rayo, Tierra, Hielo) y con ese Poder logrará vencer a el Mal del Halloween" Lloyd: Perfecto (Ambos corren al Campamento, al llegar Manuel guarda el Libro, después él y Lloyd se duermen) (23 Horas Después) (Los Defensores estan en el Campamento un tanto dormidos, mientras Manuel lee el Texto ) (Día Final, Hora: 18:00 pm) Mario: Nos Despertaos tarde y buscamos pistas, esos Malditos pusieron Somniferos en la Comida Manuel: Vamonos. (Los Defensores se van y empiezan a ver fuegos artificiales en el Cielo, indicandoles el Camino hacia Pumpkin Head) (3 Horas Después) (Los Heroes llegan a una Zona cuierta con rejas y muy luminosa, después la puerta se abre ante ellos y encuentran a un muy herído Ironman) Bocinas: Bienvenidos, Heroes, Como verán su querído Amigo Ironman ya me visitó (Música Segundo Plano: thumb|right|335 px Bay: Jod***, Pumpkin Head Pyumpkin Head (Bocina):No hables así Manuel: Jo Bay:Ck Ludwig: Er Pumpkin Head (Bocina):Oh, Fanaticos de los Comics (Caen del Cielo Comics Bomba) Pumpkin Head: A mis Secuaces vencer tendrán que Manuel: Hagamos lo que decía el Libro!!! (Se ve a Pumpkin Head y a Varios de sus Soldados en una Cabina) Pumpkin Head: Encontrarón el Libro?! (Sus soldados empiezan a Temblar) Pumpkin Head: Son unos Malditos Incopetentes (Pumpkin Head hace explotar a sus Soldados) Pumpkin Head (Bocina): Olvidenlo yo seré su Desafio... Visión: Lloyd debe ser el Corazón de los 4 elementos, pero ¿Quienes son Puros de Corazón? Lloyd: Mario y Manuel Lloyd: Ludwig, También Ludwig: No yo cometí Actos Malvados en el Pasado. Lloyd: Pero, has hecho lo posible por remediarlos Sonic: ¿Yo? New: No Lloyd: New, Spiderman, el Capitán y Bomberfun también tienen corazones puros Capitán América: No yo no New: Bien, entonces Mario, Manuel, Spiderman y Ludwig vengan (New les dispara sacandoles sangre, luego Spiderman lo golpea y le saca Sangre a New) New: Bien, Toma Manuel Manuel: Bay, Encargate Bay toma las 5 sanges y se las unta a Lloyd (Lloyd se ilumina y su traje se ve más dorado que Nunca) Mario: Tu Poder ha Incrementado (Pumpkin Head desciende al Campo de Batalla) Lloyd: Dejenmé esto (Todos los Heroes se apartan dejando a Lloyd a Pumpkin Head) Pumpkin Head: Ni con tu aumento de Poder me venceras, Maldito Insecto 8Lloyd y Pumpkin Head se lanzan uno contra el Otro) (Lloyd intenta atacar a Pumpkin Head, pero, este lo toma de la cara y lo estrella contra el suelo, solo para luego pisarlo) Pumpkin Head: Parece que alguien no completó su ritual. thumb|Jack O´Lantern Lloyd: Callate Lloyd logra levantarse y le da un golpe en la cara a Pumpkin Head, luego este se lo devuelve) Lloyd: Jaaa (Lloyd le lanza una Rafaga de Fuego a Pumpkin Head quemandolo) Lloyd: Lo Logre Mario: Bien (Mucho Humo Negro se junta y crea a este Ser: Lloyd: Pumpkin Head ???: No, este es mi Verdaero Yo, Jack O´ Lantern Spiderman: Como... Jack O: Exacto, solo que yo no soy ese Jack O´Lantern que tu conoces. Lloyd: No Importa quien seas... (Lloyd intenta atacar a Jack O Fallando) Jack O: Jajajaja (Perspectiva de 1era Persona desde Lloyd) Lloyd: Falle (Los Ojos de Lloyd se cierran, oscureciendo la pantalla) (Lloyd despierta en una plataforma metalica y ve a Manuel, Luigi, Spiderman, Mario, Ludwig, Link Joven, Capitán América, Bay, New y Bomberfun atados a unos paneles Jack O: Con sus Corazones Puros abrire un portal al Infierno que traera de vuelta, aunque no vivos, a sus enemigos!!! (Un Rayos sale de los anteriores mencionados, que le da a Lloyd y luego una parte de estos rayos se refleja a unos torres metalicas las cuales se empiezan a prender y hacen que se abra un portal Rojo) Mario: Arghhhh (Vuelve a pasar lo mismo) Jack O: También necesitaba el Poder del Ninja Verde Lloyd: Eso significa que lo que leí era falso Jck O: No, solo falta una parte del ritual y esa parte es: "La Sangre de un Demonio, con el Poder de los 6 Corazones Puros y el del Ninja Verde a luz de la luna Llena el día en el que la Tierra y el Infierno se unifican le dotará de un gran Poder" Lloyd: Diablos. Jack O: Te daré mi sangre, solo para verlos fallar en grande (Jack O mete su mano en su cabeza y saca un poco de Sangre Lloyd: Es Sangre o Pulpa Jac O: No lo sé, tal vez las 2. (Jack O´le unta la sangre a Lloyd) Jack O: Ahora (Salen rayos de Mario, Manuel Bay, Ludwig, New y Capitán América con dirección hacia Lloyd, solo que esta vez se quedan en el) (Una Aura Dorada se prende alrededor de Lloyd) Lloyd:E ¿Este es el Verdadero Poder del Verdadero Maestro del Spinjitzu? (Se ve muchos enemigos salir del Portal) Mario: Diablos, Que Haremos si Traen de Regreso a Tabuu o a Antasma, incluso a la Estrella Oscura (Un Puño Amarillo libera a los Heroes y estos caen en la Plataforma Metalica donde estaba Lloyd, el cual se hace mas dorado) Jake: Llegamos a Tiempo, Hermanos!!! Manuel: ¿Dondé están nuestros Amigos? thumb Jack O: Hablan de mis Monstruos Sirvientes Finn: ¿Qué le Hiciste a Nuestros Amigos? Jack O: Un Gran Cambio de Imagen, Jajajaja EnJack O: Ahí Vienen thumb???-. Ahhhh Mario: Las Princesas Shroob Princesa Shroob Mayor: BWJBSUBDINE Princesa Shroob: Acabaremos con ustedes!!!! (Tooos salen con una Aureola de Fuego) thumb|leftFawful (el Insecto): Venganza contra los Mario!!! Antasma y la Princesa Shroob: Si!!! Princesa Shroob Mayor: JDHW Fawful: Ahhh (Fawful se Transforma en Dark Fawful) thumb|Dark Fawul (TE ODIO COMO ME COSTO DERROTARTE) thumb|left (Llega Ironman sin mutación alguna) Jack O: ¿Cómo te salvaste de la Mutación? Ironamn: Soy Tony Stark Mario: Ni te moleste en Atacarlo, Tony, es muy fuerte, Lloyd se encargará (Lloyd se pone en pose de Batalla) Jake: Acabemos con esto Finn y Mordecai: Siiii!!! (Los Heroes excepto Lloyd corren contra los villanos escapados del Infierno mientras Lloyd y Jack O´ Lantern se preparán para Luchar) (Finn derriva a Fawful Oscuro, Jake esquiva Rayos Morados, Mordecai ataca a la Princesa Shroob, pero, un campo azul la protege de sus ataques, SMG4 les lanza Spaghettis a Todos, Toad sobre Yoshi derriva goombas azules con Ojos Rojos y Anthony (Un Boo con Lentes Negros y con Un Kanji) lucha con otros Boos) Manuel: New, Debemos Luchar en Serio 8Mnuel se Transforma en Fire Form Manuel y New se Transforma en Fire New) Princesa Shrrob: Muerte a los Mario!!! (La Princesa Shrrob golpea a Mordecai, Luego se sienta en Una Silla Metalica la cual le Dota de un Campo mucho mas Grande y de esta Salen varios Cañones Amarilllos que Lanzan Rayos Morados Contra Mario y Luigi) Lloyd: Bien, Iniciemos (Lloyd prender su Aura Verde alrededor de el y Jack O´Lantern prende una Aura Verde alrededor de el) Jack O´: Te Espero Lloyd: Hmm, Estuve estudiando esta técnica por Mucho Tiempo, Prepárate!!! (Lloyd vuela contra Jack O´ y le da un Golpe en la Cabeza) Mario: Lloyd. ¿Desde Cuándo Vuelas? Lloyd: Larga Historia, Tecnicas Raras y Mucho Libro. (Jack O´le dispara Rayos Narnjas a Lloyd, pero, este los evita facilmente, luego Lloyd le empieza a lanzar Hielo a Jack) Jack O´: Sirvientes, Ataquen!!!! (Llegan el Resto de los Heroes, solo que Mutados, algunos con Musculatura Exagerada y tamaño Gigante como Megaman, otros tienen Cabeza de Calabaza, pero todos son Azules con Ojos Rojos y Otros son los 2 Atributos Combinados como Mallow Mario: Amigos (Los Heroes Mutados se ponen del lado de los Villano y después atacan a los Heroes) Mario: Hay que Procurar derrotarlos sin Dañarlos Luigi: Siii (Manuel y New estan pateando a Dark Fawful, el cual esta en el suelo) New: Vamos!!! (Ambos se Transforman en sus Respectivas transformaciones, Fire Form para Manuel y Fire para New y estos saltan contra los Villanos) Megaman (de Exagerada Musculatura) (Toma a Fire Form Manuel y lo estrella contra el Suelo) (En el Duelo de Lloyd y Jack O´Lantern.... (Jack O´Lantern golpea en el estómago a Llody, Luego este golpea varias veces a Jack en la Cabeza, pero, este las evita todas) Lloyd: Todavia Tengo Mas (Lloyd crea varias Bolas de Fuego y Bolas Electricas las cuales le Lanza a Jack O´ provocandole Gran Daño) Jay: Vamos, Lloyd Zane: Derrotalo Cole: Desmuestra porque eres el Ninja Verde!!! (Jack O´ le da un Cidazo a Lloyd en la Cara dejandole una pequeña Herida en la Frente) Lloyd: Jaaa!!! (Lloyd le lanza desde su mano varios picos de Hielo, los cuales atraviezan a Jack, Luego los Ojos de Jack se prenden en Fuego) Jack: Alfin encontre un Lugar donde descansar y ese será tu Cuerpo, cuando te derrote... Lloyd: Esto esta por Verse!!!! ((Jack O´toma a Lloyd de la Cabeza y lo lanza contra la Plataforma Metalica, donde se Desarrola la Batalla del resto de Defensores) Jack O´: Muere en la Lava que hay debajo de esa Plataforma Mario: Hay lava debajo de Nosotros?! Jack O´: Sí!!!! (Lloyd atravieza la Plataforma cayendo en la Lava) Jac O´: Muere Maldito (Pero, Lloyd sale Volando de la Lava, con su Traje Dañado) Jack O¨: ¿Co-Como? (Lloyd le da un Gran Golpe en la Cabeza a Jack O´) Jack O: Zombies, Ataquen!!! (Llegan las Versiones Zombies de los Heroes) Lopyd: Mas Enemigos, Defensores Encargense de ellos (Lloyd vuele contra Pumpkin Head y lo Toma de la Cabeza, luego Intenta Quemarla con sus Manos, pero, todo es en Vano) Jack O´: Rindete estupido!!! Lloyd: No, Donde la Luz no Ilumine, Una Luz incluso mas fuerte Iluminará, Donde no exista la Luz de la Esperanza ni de la Justicia ni muchos Menos la Luz de Heroe... ¡ILUMINARÁ UNA LUZ MAS FUERTE Y ESA SERá LA LUZ QUE YO EMANO!! (Llloyd empieza a Golpea fuertemente a Jack O´, luego le da una Patada que lo lanza aún más arriba, y Lloyd crea una Bola de Energía Verde que le Lanza a Jack O´) Jack O´: Jajajaja, Solo tienen 1/2 de Hora, para acabar con esto. Lloyd: Oh!!! No!!!! (Las Versiones Zombies caen a la Lava, todas con una Flecha en el Pecho) Link Joven. Ese es mi Autografo Finn: Link, Toca la Canción de Curación (Link Toca la Cancio de Curación haciendo que el resto de los Heroes vuelvan a la Normalidad) Megaman: Gracias, Link Spiderman: Debemos acabar con los enemigos escapados del Infierno Jack O´: Solo 15 Minutos (Jack O´golpea fuertmente a Loyd en la Cabeza, dejandolo a punto de Morir) Jack O´:Pide Piedad!!! (Jack O´Golpea a Lloyd haciendolo caer en la Plataforma aparentemente Muerto) Fantasmin: Loyd, Vamos, Tu eres el Ninja Legendario!!!! Lloyd: Sí, Si lo Soy (Lloyd se levanta y vuelva hacia donde esta Jack O´Lantern) Jack O´: ¿Como? (Lloyd sube sus Manos haciendo que de la Plataforma salga Lava ardiendo contra Jack O´, luego le Caen Varios Rayos,y Luego se Congela haciendolo Caer al Suelo y Luego hay un Gran Temblor) Lloyd: Hagan el Rayo de Fusión!!! (Los Heroes se Preparán para Hacer el Rayo de Fusion) HEROES: RA-YO-DE-FU-SI-óN (Un Rayo de Fusión verde va contra Jack O´ dejandolo Gravemente Herído, luego Lloyd crea una Bola de Energía Verde a Jack O´ destruyendolo) Jack O´: Nooooo!!!!!!!!! (Jack O´se Desintegra haciendo que el Portal absorba a los villanos y luego se cierre) (Manuel saca un Wookie.Tookie) Manuel (W.T): Amenaza Derrotada, Señor (Se ve a los Presidentes calamdos) (Lloyd cae al Suelo y Todos Ríen) Bay: Lloyd con ese Poder podrías derrotar a Infinity Murder!! Lloyd}: No, Aún Así Hay Gran Diferencia entre Nuestros Poderes. (Se ve a los Defensores ir a la Base, Ubicada en el Reino Champiñón) Mannuel: Arghh, Un Mal Presentimiento (Manuel abre un Portal hacia New York y lo ve todo destruido con Rayos Cayendo por Doquier) Defensores: Infinity Murder Manuel: Yo ire solo, Infinity Murder quiere Venganza contra Mi y la Tendrá Fantasmin: No Puedes ir Solo!!! Manuel: Sí, Lo Haré Lloyd: Manuel, Da Todo tu Poder Mario: Manuel, ¿Estas Loco? Estas Herído, No Puedes New: Es Cierto. Lloyd, Manuel no debe de ir Lloyd: S, el lo Derrotará (Manuel se Tranforma en Fire Form Manuel y Atravieza el Portal) Bay: Es un terco sin Remedio Ludwig: Y Que lo Digas Spiderman: Defensores, ya Saben que Hacer Defensores: Síi Ludwig: Ustedes, quedense aquí podriamos Necesitar Apoyo (Los Defensores de la 5ta Temporada abren un Portal a New York, y, todos los Defensores lo atraviezan) Mario: Suerte, Defensores Fin Lloyd: (Lloyd 'Personajes Principales' *Lloyd *Mario *Manuel *Spiderman/Peter Parker *Mega Man *Mallow *Ludwig *Mario *Link Joven *Kai *Capitán America *Dr. Mario *Link Adulto *Fantasmín *Visión *Falco *Sonic *Kirby *Quicksilver *Larry Koopa *Ant Man (Scott Lang) *Bay *Ironman *Bay Personajes Menores *Finn *Jake *Luigi *Mordecai *Cole *Jay *Zane *Lucas *Anthony *SMG4 *DP *Toad *Yoshi Curiosidades *New aquí solo tiene su transformación a Fire New, no tiene el resto *Bomberfun no tiene ninguna de sus transformaciones *Esto se debe a que UCM ocurre después de NSUSDAB, y simultaneamente a NSUSDAB Z *No se sabe la Razón de porque Bomberfun no tiene sus transformaciones, probablemente se deba a que todavia no las obtiene. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de NSUSIDA Categoría:Especiales de NSUIDAB Categoría:Especiales Categoría:Especiales de Halloween